yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental HERO
| romaji = Erementaru Hīrō | fr_name = HÉROS Élémentaire | de_name = Elementar-HELD | it_name = EROE Elementale | ko_name = 엘리멘틀 히어로 | ko_romanized = Ellimenteul Hieoro | pt_name = HERÓI do Elemento (TCG) | pt_name2= HERÓI Elementar (Anime) | es_name = HÉROE Elemental | hu_name = Elemi hős |zh_name=E・HERO | other_names = ; Arabic : البطل البارز : البطلة البارزة (female) ; Croatian : Elementalni Heroji ; Hebrew : גיבור יסודות | sets = * The Lost Millennium * Cybernetic Revolution * Elemental Energy * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy promotional cards * Duelist Pack: Jaden Yuki * Shadow of Infinity * Starter Deck 2006: Special Edition * Starter Deck 2006 * Enemy of Justice * Power of the Duelist * Duelist Pack: Jaden Yuki 2 * Duelist Pack: Aster Phoenix * Strike of Neos * Force of the Breaker * Tactical Evolution * Gladiator's Assault * Duelist Pack: Jaden Yuki 3 * Phantom Darkness * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Volume 4 promotional card * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Volume 6 promotional card * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Volume 9 promotional card * Savage Strike | tcg = * Mattel Action Figure promotional cards: Series 2 * Mattel Action Figure promotional cards: Series 3 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Special Edition * Collectible Tins 2006 Wave 1 * Collectible Tins 2006 Wave 2 * Dark Revelation Volume 3 * McDonald's Promotional Cards 2 * Shonen Jump Vol. 5, Issue 4 promotional card * Shonen Jump Vol. 5, Issue 6 promotional card * Starter Deck - Jaden Yuki * Collectible Tins 2007 Wave 1 * Pharaoh Tour 2007 promotional cards * Yu-Gi-Oh! Elemental Hero Collection 1 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Elemental Hero Collection 2 * Dark Revelation Volume 4 * Collectible Tins 2007 Wave 2 * Duelist Pack Collection Tin: Jaden Yuki * Champion Pack: Game Six * Premium Pack 2 (TCG) * Duel Terminal - Preview Wave 1 * Champion Pack: Game Seven * Crossroads of Chaos * Gold Series 2009 * Duel Terminal - Preview Wave 2 * Ancient Prophecy * Duel Terminal 1 * Collectible Tins 2010 Wave 1 * Duel Terminal 3 * Collectible Tins 2010 Wave 2 * Duel Terminal 4 * Storm of Ragnarok * Extreme Victory * Duel Terminal 5a * Duelist League 3 participation cards * Generation Force * Collectible Tins 2011 Wave 1 * Generation Force: Special Edition * Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years Mega Pack * Duel Terminal 6a * Ra Yellow Mega Pack * Premium Collection Tin * Duel Terminal 6b * Astral Pack One * Star Pack 2013 * HERO Strike Structure Deck * Weekly Shonen Jump February 2015 membership promotional card * Premium Gold: Return of the Bling * Demo Deck 2015 * World Superstars * Shining Victories Special Edition * Fusion Enforcers * Duelist Saga * Battles of Legend: Light's Revenge * OTS Tournament Pack 5 * Battles of Legend: Relentless Revenge * Shadows in Valhalla * 2018 Mega-Tins * 2018 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * Legendary Hero Decks * OTS Tournament Pack 9 * WSJ Jump Pack Spring 2019 promotional card * Duel Power * Battles of Legend: Hero's Revenge * Legendary Duelists: Magical Hero | ocg = * Premium Pack 8 * V Jump February 2005 promotional card * The Lost Millennium: Vendor Edition * Shadow of Infinity: Vendor Edition * Academy Duel Disk (set) * Expert Edition Volume 3 * Weekly Shōnen Jump 2006, Issue 2 promotional card * Premium Pack 9 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy Game Guide promotional card * Booster Pack Collectors Tin 2006 * Duel Master's Guide promotional cards * Master Collection Volume 2 * Academy Duel Disk Limited Edition * Weekly Shōnen Jump 2006, Issue 35 promotional card * V Jump October 2006 promotional card * Premium Pack 10 * Master Collection Volume 3 * Starter Deck 2007 * Starter Deck 2007 Special Set * Expert Edition Volume 4 * Academy Duel Disk Osiris Red promotional cards * Premium Pack 11 * Master Guide 2 promotional cards * Duel Terminal - Synchro Awakening!! * V Jump Fall 2008 subscription bonus * Limited Edition 14 * Duel Terminal - Champion of Chaos!! * Duel Terminal - Dragunity of the Hurricane!! * V Jump Card Festa 2009 promotional card * Duel Terminal - Charge of the Genex!! * Jump Festa 2010 - Promotion Pack * Duel Terminal - Pulse of the Trishula!! * V Jump April 2010 promotional card * Premium Pack 12 * Duel Terminal - Vylon Descends!! * V Jump Edition 3 * Promotion Pack * Duel Terminal - Judgment of Omega!! * Duel Terminal - Xyz Startup!! * Duelist Edition Volume 1 * Tournament Pack 2012 Vol.2 * Gold Series 2013 * Gold Series 2014 * V Jump August 2014 promotional card * Structure Deck: HERO's Strike * Duelist Card Protector EX: Master of HERO * The New Challengers * Booster SP: Raging Masters * The Rarity Collection * Entry Pack * Gold Pack 2016 * Jump Victory Carnival 2016 - Promotion Pack * 20th Anniversary Pack 1st Wave * V Jump March 2018 promotional card * Rarity Collection 20th Anniversary Edition * Yu-Gi-Oh! Chips * LINK VRAINS Pack 2 * Special Pack 20th Anniversary Edition Vol.4 * Speed Start Deck Link Edition * 20th Anniversary Duelist Box * 20th Anniversary Legend Collection * Collection Pack: Duelist of Revolution Version * Duelist Pack: Legend Duelist 6 * Legendary Gold Box | korea = * Duelist Pack: Jaden Yuki 3 Special Edition * Premium Pack Vol.2 * Premium Pack Vol.3 * EX.Premium Pack Kit Vol.3 * Premium Pack Vol.5 * Winter Festival 2010 promotional cards * Premium Pack Vol.6 * Expansion Pack Vol.4 * EX-Premium Pack: Special Edition * Premium Pack Vol.7 * Tournament Pack 2013 Vol.15 * Precious Pack Volume 1 * Precious Pack Volume 2 * Advanced Event Pack 2014 Vol.4 * Premium Pack Vol.10 * Advanced Event Pack 2015 Vol.2 * Extra Pack 2015 * Premium Pack Vol.13 * Chronicle Binder | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL }} "Elemental HERO" ( Erementaru Hīrō) is a "HERO" sub-archetype used by both Jaden Yuki and Aster Phoenix (for a brief period of time until the latter changed to Destiny HEROes) in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Jaden also used this archetype, along with his mentor Koyo Hibiki, in the manga. All members of this sub-archetype are Warrior monsters, except for the following: * Plant - "Elemental HERO Knospe" and "Elemental HERO Poison Rose". * Pyro - "Elemental HERO Heat", "Elemental HERO Lady Heat" and "Elemental HERO Inferno". * Spellcaster - "Elemental HERO Neos Krieger" * Thunder - "Elemental HERO Voltic" They were designed by Kazuki Takahashi, and are themed after comic-book superheroes in the anime and are based off natural elements in the manga. "Elemental HERO" Decks focus heavily on Fusion Summoning. Most of these fall into two primary "Elemental HERO" monsters categories that can be fused with one another. Normal Monsters from the anime (Named Materials for Fusion Summoning) and manga counterparts that are retrained versions with effects (Fusion Materials are generic). See 'Grouping' section for more information. Members Grouping "Avian", "Burstinatrix", "Clayman" and "Bubbleman" are often grouped together because there is at least one Fusion Monster for each pair of them (except "Avian" and "Clayman"), as well as "Elemental HERO Electrum" using all 4 as Fusion Materials. "Bladedge", "Wildheart", and "Necroshade" are often grouped together because there is at least one Fusion Monster for each pair of them (except "Bladedge" and "Necroshade"). "Sparkman" was introduced very early on and is usually in card artworks like "Fifth Hope" and "HERO's Bond" alongside the original four, yet has more fusions with the later three. "Elemental HERO Neos" is seen as having his own support, often grouped with the "Neo-Spacians" and the "Neos" archetype of Fusion Monsters. The manga "Elemental HERO" monsters (unofficially called "Omni HEROes") are also grouped together since they don't have fusions with the anime "Elemental HERO" monsters. These include "Ocean", "Woodsman", "Heat", and "Lady Heat". Lastly, "Stratos" and "Shadow Mist" are considered a group of their own due to appearing in the manga but not associated with the "Omni HEROes" and are better suited to aiding most "HERO" decks, the "Masked HEROes" in particular. "Blazeman" is considered part of this group too but never appeared in the manga. Design Their designs are based on superheroes from Western comic books. In the Japanese version, many male "Elemental HEROes" have the word "man" in their names. The only female heroes are "Burstinatrix", "Lady Heat", "Poison Rose" and "Shadow Mist" (the first two have "lady" instead of "man" in their Japanese name). Compare the word "guy" in the names of the "Destiny HEROes". The original five "Elemental HEROes", as shown in the artwork of "Fifth Hope", were likely inspired by the Super Sentai franchise. They resemble a group of five Rangers, with one female Ranger. As the name indicates, the "Elemental HEROes" each represent an element of nature. In Western cultures, the main elements are fire, water, air, earth, light and darkness, but in eastern cultures, more elements are considered, such as lightning, wood, metal and ice. The manga doesn't follow the same theme as the anime, but the heroes are still based around those same elements. Playing style "Elemental HERO" decks mainly focus on swarming the field with Fusion Monsters, using cards like "Polymerization" and "Miracle Fusion". For "Elemental HERO" Fusion Monsters with specified names, "King of the Swamp" and other Fusion Substitute Monsters are very useful. They can be used as a bridge to the "Masked HEROes". As with the release of the "Omni HEROes" (Attribute-specifc Fusion Monsters), as well as the 2 Extra Deck "Vision HEROs ("Vision Hero Adoration and "Vision HERO Trinity"), all "Elemental HEROes" can be fused together with each other, as well as other "HEROes". The "Omni HEROes" basically allow the "Elemental HEROes" to exist in any deck focused on an archetype of monsters with the same Attribute, and each Attribute allows these "Elemental HEROes" access to Attribute-specific support cards, such as "Salvage". Perhaps the best part of an "Elemental HERO" deck is the search/recovery power. Cards like "Salvage", "Shadow Mist", "Blazeman", "Legacy of a HERO", "Fusion Recovery", "Elemental HERO The Shining", "E - Emergency Call" and "Reinforcement of the Army can be used to go into many pluses. "Elemental HEROes" somewhat lack protection, as they are mostly offensive. "Safe Zone" is useful here, and can cause an easy OTK by comboeing it with "Vision HERO Trinity". There is a great combo using "Mask Change", "Elemental HERO Absolute Zero", and "Masked HERO Acid". First fuse any "HERO" monster and a Water Attribute monster with "Polymerization", or any Fusion Spell, to get "Elemental HERO Absolute Zero". Use "Mask Change" to send "Absolute Zero" back to the Graveyard and summon "Masked HERO Acid". Remember that when "Absolute Zero" is removed from the field, it destroys all of your opponent's monsters, and "Masked HERO Acid's" effect says that when it is summoned to the field, all of your opponent's Spells/Traps are destroyed, effectively clearing your opponent's field. This combo works perfectly because "Acid" only needs a Water Attribute monster like "Absolute Zero" and a "Change" card to be Summoned. Lastly, due to their high recovery and "Elemental HERO Honest Neos", "Elemental HEROes" won't be stopped by disabling Special Summons as their non-Fusion Monsters can stand on their own until Special Summoning is allowed again. Weaknesses * "Elemental HERO" Decks lack protection on their own, and need generic protection cards outside of the archetype. * Unless you're using "Masked HEROes", they have very little Quick-Play Spells and Trap Cards to use, so they are unable to disrupt the opponent's plays, save for "Honest Neos" and "Absolute Zero". * "Gozen Match" is particularly annoying due to their many Attributes. * Finally, "Skill Drain" and/or "Angel O7" can cease and desist "HERO" effects, which would be significant against these Decks because without substantial Spell/Trap support, many of the "HERO" monsters, including quite a number of "HERO" Fusion Monsters, do not possess significant sustainability stat-wise whilst on the field. * With the introduction of Extra Monster Zones, this archetype has hit a snag. As only one Extra Deck monster can be played at a time, the "Elemental HEROes" can no longer swarm the field with Fusion Monsters and must rely on Link Monsters to mitigate this. There are, however, "Xtra HEROes", Link Monsters which are designed to supplement the strategies of all "HERO" decks such as "Xtra HERO Wonder Driver". As of the rule change in April 2020, this factor does not apply anymore as Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters can now be Summoned without the need of a spare Extra Monster Zone or Link Arrow. **'Thankfully', this hinderance was removed by 2020 to coincide with the simplified rules of the YuGiOh Sevens anime. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes Category:Archetypes with Fusion Monster(s)